icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IHire An Idiot
iHire An Idiot is the eighth episode of the fourth season of iCarly, and is the 78th overall. Plot Tired of all the work needed for iCarly, the cast has a casting call for interns. There are a few bad ones (including Stacey Dillsen from Zoey 101), but they meet a nerd who seems perfect. When an extremely hot but dumb guy named Cort comes in, Carly and Sam only hire him because of his looks. Freddie responds by hiring a girl named Ashley, who is supposedly an idiot, too. Finally, Carly and Sam relent, and Cort and Ashley are promptly fired, although it turns out Ashley was only pretending to be an idiot and was working on a psychological paper for college. Freddie is almost sure everything is normal...until Cort returns after discovering the concept of an elevator. In the sub-plot, Spencer must have a sculpture at the Seattle Art Museum 3 years to the day he dropped out of law school, or else his grandfather will send him back. Spencer first attempts to sneak his bottle-bot into the museum, but the curator kicks him out with the help of the security guard. Spencer hires Gibby to distract the guard while he brings the bot in. Thankfully, Spencer's grandpa decides Spencer doesn't have to go back to law school. Quotes Sam: You are sooo good lookin'. ' ' Carly: '''I was about to say that! '''Sam: Well.. Freddie: You guys! gives Sam a BE SERIOUS look. (these two events were deleted from the actual episode)'' '' appeared again in this episode as Stacey Dillsen from Zoey 101, as she did in iStart a Fanwar.]] Freddie: Thank you, Cort. You can go now. Cort: Go where? Freddie: I don't know, wherever you came from. We've already decided who we're gonna hire. Sam: We sure have! *''Big smile on her face*'' Carly: Congratulations, Cort! Freddie: What? Carly: Are you a good dancer? Cort: The goodest! Sam: You got the job! Freddie (to Sam): 'Remember the fudge! '''Freddie: '(to Cort) You brought lemonade in a bag?!?!? '''Carly: It’s adorable! lemonade bag Carly: '''Are you going to fire your feminidiot? '''Freddie: '''I'll fire my feminidiot when you fire your himbecile! '''Carly: Ok...that was clever wordplay. Spencer: Yeah! In your face, you old skutter! Whoo! what he's just said I love you. Spencer: 'Sorry, I ''had to do that. 'Margarite: '''Just do it again. '''Spencer: '''Yeah! [''bends her over and kisses her again] Trivia *Spencer and Carly's granddad (Greg Mullavey) returns after an absence of just over three years, this time to try to make Spencer go back to law school. *Stacy Dillsen from Zoey 101, who appeared in the previous episode, returns again, wanting to be an intern. She is almost immediately rejected. An interesting note is the fact that Abby Wilde (almost 22 at airdate), who plays Stacy, is approximately 4 years older than the three youngest iCarly cast. *Once again, there was an ad break after the opening theme, a new thing that started with iStart a Fanwar. *In the closing credits, the director, Clayton Boen is also the Technical Producer of the episode. *In the scene where Cort eats the uncooked steak the DANWARP home page logo is clearly visible on Freddie's laptop screen. *''Galaxy Wars'' is mentioned, with a reference to a character named "Shabatta", a spoof of "Chewbacca". Goofs *If Cort had really eaten uncooked steak, he could have probably died of food poisoning. *If a computer is soaked in an acid, in this case, lemonade, it would have short circuited and died. Promos NICK.com link to watch this full episode anytime Video:ICarly: iHire an idiot Video:ICarly "IHire an Idiot" Official Promo|Thanks for TheUkeUkeable Video:iCarly iHire an Idiot Promo 2 |2nd Promo Video:iHire an Idiot promo #2|3rd Promo Video:iCarly iHire an Idiot Extended Sneak Peek|Longer Verison of Sneak Peek Video:iHire an Idiot Sneak Peek #2|Sneak Peek #2 Video:iHaI Sneak Peek #3 Spencer!|Sneak Peek #3 References Gallery '''View the gallery for this episode HERE. Category:Season 4 407 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Videos Category:Guest Stars